


Optimus/Ratchet - Home - Part I

by 0fflined



Series: Optimus Prime/Ratchet: Home [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving older fic from FF.net to here, Two Different Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0fflined/pseuds/0fflined
Summary: Ratchet finds out he has feelings for his Leader, but does Optimus answer with his?





	1. Attraction

Timeline: After ‘Rebellion’, when the Autobots settle down in the new base 

* * *

* * *

 

Ratchet was analyzing the Prime Forge late that night. Smokescreen had told him about how its powers faded once he had used everything the Forge still had to bring Optimus back. Even if Ratchet was a bit melancholic about losing the powers which with Cybertron could’ve been brought back, he was happy and glad to get Optimus back. And without Optimus, they would’ve lost the battle at Darkmount, and the Earth would be controlled by Megatron. So, you lose one thing, but you win more. And winning Optimus back in his life made Ratchet happy.

The hangar was empty, only Ratchet remained there. Only sounds were the small robotic ones, which the keyboard left while Ratchet used it. He was in the middle of analyzing when he stopped using the keyboard and sighed deep. He closed his optics for a moment to think. The thought about losing Optimus hit him hard, he just hadn’t understood it in his soul, didn’t let it get over his mind. After Rafael and Bumblebee found him and brought him back on his feet, he got the courage to stand up and make sure the Decepticons won’t take over the world, which Optimus had promised to protect. Without Optimus’ wise words Ratchet was sure he would’ve done many, many mistakes.

Ratchet raised his hand on his chest, above his spark chamber. Every time he thought about Optimus or stood next to him he felt safe, he felt home whenever he was near him. Home, some would say that Cybertron was home, but to him Optimus was home. They had been through so much together. Ratchet didn’t admit it to anyone, but he really cared for his leader. Maybe more than he should, and it made him a bit scared, nervous. He hadn’t felt like this before. Love was also known in Cybertronian life, but it had a bit different context compared to humans'. It didn’t involve things like kissing or having this, what Miko had called it, intimate action. Ratchet had snorted at those things, even if they made him think for a couple of times.

A Cybertronian could feel attraction, even if it had its boundaries. Ratchet was a doctor, he knew how it felt, but now he felt scared about it. Could he really had, fallen for him, as Miko had described it? Fallen for Optimus, of all Cybertronians? Was it a good or a bad thing, what would his Leader say if he heard? What would everyone else say, think of him?

His thoughts were interrupted by his target of attraction, the Leader himself.  
“You are still up, old friend? Is there something wrong?” the Leader asked as he stepped behind Ratchet. The Medic sighed softly and turned around. He had to lift up his optics to face the Leader. Sometimes his height irritated him.  
“I’m fine, Optimus. I have been analyzing the Forge, is all”, he answered as he gave a small wave with his hand towards the Forge’s way. His eyes turned away from Prime’s.  
“It is drained from all its powers, sir.”  
“I see.”  
“It had enough to bring you back, sir, but I am afraid-“

Ratchet stopped in the middle of his sentence as he felt Optimus place his hand on the Medic’s shoulder. He turned to face his Leader again, Optimus having a soft smile on his face.  
“Please, Ratchet, have some rest. You need to recharge as much as we all do. We have had a rough day, old friend”, Prime explained, Ratchet looking into his beautiful blue optics. They had always attracted him. Then he sighed softly.  
“As you recommend, Optimus. I shall do that after I have shut down the systems…” he explained and needed to turn his optics away. Facing Optimus just made him more nervous. Optimus removed his hand from the other’s shoulder.

The Medic turned around to turn off the systems. The Leader looked at his friend.  
“Ratchet. You don’t need to be so formal around me”, he suddenly said. Ratchet stopped what he was doing and thought about the words for a moment. Then he turned sideways towards the Prime, a questioning expression on his face.  
“I- don’t understand”, Ratchet spoke.  
“You seem so strict on your words, Ratchet. You don’t need to do that, I am not like Megatron”, Optimus spoke. Ratchet turned towards him. He lifted up his hands in front of him as a stop sign. He shook them from side to side a couple of times.

“No! That is not what I think, Optimus, never! I just-!” the Medic started, but Optimus ended: “What I mean, is that I am not thinking of myself to be more important than you are. We all are equal, Ratchet. And because of that I don’t want you to act so formally around me, at least all the time.” Ratchet was wordless for a moment. He raised the corner of his lips in slight embarrassment.

“Alright. I’ll try to relax a bit, Optimus”, he answered facing his leader. The Prime nodded and turned, about to leave the hangar. Ratchet watched after him and thought; should he tell? He should. But how? What should he say? What would Optimus think?  
“O-Optimus-“ Ratchet called after the Leader, who was about to open the hangar door. The Leader turned to face his friend with a questioning expression. The Medic held his mouth closed for a moment.  
“There’s- something… I want to tell you”, he sighed then, his optics wandering from Optimus for a moment. He faced the Leader again, who walked back in front of the other.  
“Yes, Ratchet?” Optimus asked his always so calm expression on his face.


	2. Crush

“I-“ Ratchet started. Words seemed to get stuck in his throat, HOW could he exactly tell Optimus he had feelings for him? It wasn’t that easy… Was it easier for humans?  
“I think I- have grown, to- care, about somebot…” the Medic mumbled, his words barely clear enough to know what he was saying. Optimus tilted his head slightly to right.  
“What you mean is that…?” Optimus asked and Ratchet gave him an answer: “That I- am attracted to- somebot.” 

Of course the first bot that crossed Optimus’ mind was Arcee. The girl bot was attractive, he could admit it. Arcee had told Optimus about what Ratchet had said to her while he was under the influence of the Synthetic Energon, but the Energon had changed the Medic’s personality as well… So maybe it wasn’t her. After all, Arcee was maybe a bit too young for the older Medic. Who could it be then? Optimus hadn’t noticed things between Ratchet and Bulkhead, neither with Bumblebee… Wheeljack, perhaps? Or Ultra Magnus? Optimus thought the target could be him as well, but maybe not. He and Ratchet had a strong bond, but could it be that strong?

“Right”, Optimus said and nodded as a sign of understanding. Ratchet felt slightly embarrassed and a bit letdown, he hoped Optimus would've guessed by now who he meant.   
“And- I was thinking… How should I tell this bot about it? I- don’t know how, exactly…” Ratchet continued turning his optics away from Optimus. Avoiding optic contact didn't go unnoticed for Optimus, he could feel the Medic's uneasy state as well. He thought for a moment.  
“I am a bit, well, inexperienced considering the current topic... But I think you should just tell the truth”, the Prime spoke. 

Ratchet nodded and turned his optics at Optimus’. He was about to talk, but a bright voice cut him off and added: “Yeah, just tell the bot!” 

The Prime and the Medic turned their attention to the small human at the hangar’s doors.   
“Miko! What are you doing here so late at night!?” Ratchet asked her straight away, trying to ignore the fact Miko had heard them talk.   
“Oh, we were watching some videos from my phone with Bulk. Uh, sorry?” she explained and shrugged with a small smirk. Ratchet shook his head slightly and sighed, Optimus turned to look at his old friend.  
“Ratchet, could you escort her home? I will stay up to shut things down”, he said. Ratchet turned to face Optimus. He felt suddenly fuzzy and a bit funny in his mind. 

“Alright, I will, Optimus. I will also give her a lesson about curfew”, Ratchet said with a small snort as he started approaching Miko.   
“Aaw, I can’t stay for the night!?” the girl asked throwing her arms up and down, and Ratchet answered straight away: “No.” Miko wasn't pleased, but she wasn't stupid. She knew she had to leave home sooner or later. Ratchet left the hangar and transformed, opening his door to the girl.   
“Good night, Optimus!” Miko yelled at the Prime before stepping out of the hangar. She approached Ratchet and stepped inside of him. After turning his engine on and demanding Miko to use the seatbelt, they were off.

“Aren’t your parents worried when you're not home before dark?” Ratchet asked with a strict voice tone. Miko sat lazily on the front seats and snorted.  
“They aren’t my parents, Ratchet, they are the host family! Remember?” she asked as she took her phone before her face and started typing. Ratchet gave a huff.  
“Either way, aren’t they worried?”  
“Nah, I told ‘em I would stay late at Jack’s. They are cool with it”, she explained and smiled.   
“So you lied to them?” Ratchet asked right back.  
“Well, a small white lie never hurts anyone”, Miko said. 

Then she put her phone away and sat straight, leaning her elbows on his legs.   
“Soooo... Who is the bot?” she asked smirking slyly. Ratchet was quiet for a couple of seconds before he said: “I don’t know what you are talking about…”  
“You said you were attracted to some-...bot. Who is it, Ratchet?” the girl asked again, more demanding this time. The smirk on her face just widened.   
“It’s- not your concern”, the Medic added with a silent voice. The girl huffed a bit, her smirk fading from her face.  
“Hey, it’s okay to have a crush on someone!” she explained, and Ratchet got a bit confused.  
“ _Crush_?” he asked.  
“Well, not _CRUSH_ like, in a car accident. Crush also means the emotion when you have feelings for someone, attracted about someone”, the human explained the word. 

Ratchet gave a small hum.   
“Humans and their odd words”, he murmurred silently. They remained quiet for some time. It rained softly outside, the rain tapping Ratchet’s husk gave a nice, a bit comfortable atmosphere. It was quite relaxing for Miko, even though she preferred when the speakers played loudly rock music. The Medic thought for a moment about what Miko had said.  
“…How- can you tell someone about it?” the Medic asked then, a smirk appearing on Miko’s face. She leaned closer to the wheel.  
“Tell me first who it is, and I will tell you how to tell the bot”, she said slyly, the Medic answering with a scoff.   
“Forget it”, he stated. Miko let a long disappointed mumble and leaned against the seat’s backlean.


	3. Thoughts

“It is Optimus, isn’t it?” asked the girl. Ratchet remained silent, how did she know? Was it just a guess? Or was Ratchet just so easy? After remaining silent for a couple of seconds, Miko spoke: “You should tell him you like him.”

Ratchet didn't answer her, maybe he hoped she'd just drop the discussion. He hoped so in vain.  
“.. Ratchet?” she called, the Medic was quiet like a sparkless husk.  
“… Tch, I don’t know how”, the Medic finally gave up and mumbled, a soft smile widening on Miko’s lips.   
“Just tell him! It can’t be that hard!” the human cheered. Ratchet gave a growl.  
“It is not that easy! When I am before him, about to open my mouth and tell him, I just-! Freeze! I can’t help it”, Ratchet spoke the strictness in his tone. 

Miko was surprised.  
“Wow, that sounds exactly how it is with humans”, Miko said. Ratchet was about to speak, but he thought for a moment.  
“You aren’t so different from us after all”, the girl hummed softly closing her eyes a little.   
“… Have you ever, felt like this?” asked the Medic.   
“Mh”, gave Miko a hum.   
“A couple of times. There have been a few guys from school, but it never got serious”, she answered lying lazily on the seat again.  
“Did you tell them you were attracted?” asked the Autobot. They had reached the neighborhood Miko stayed in.   
“I told one of them. As you said, it was hard”, Miko spoke tracing her fingers along the wheel a bit. 

“How did you tell him?”  
“I think I just said it. I just walked to him and told him I liked him.”  
“What happened then?”  
“He didn’t like me back. It was the end of that story”, the girl answered and gave a chuckle.  
“Now that I think about it, it wouldn’t have worked out.”

“Why not?” asked Ratchet. He was just getting into this whole _crush_ and _attraction_ thing.   
“He just wasn’t my type after all. But don’t worry, I think you and Optimus are a cute couple”, the human answered smiling and patted Ratchet’s seat. The Medic gave a ‘tch’, even if he was flattered. Of course he couldn’t show it; Miko would remind him of it for the rest of his life if he did. 

They reached Miko’s foster home, the girl stepped out once Ratchet was fully stop.  
“Thanks for the ride, Ratch”, she said as the bot closed the door.   
“You are welcome”, he replied. Miko smiled for him. She turned around and took a few steps towards the door when Ratchet spoke out quickly: “M-Miko.” The girl turned to look at him with a questioning ‘yeah’.  
“… Thank you, for- I don’t know, support?” the embarrassed Medic said, he was glad Miko couldn’t see his expression at the moment. The girl smiled wider, she took a few steps back and patted Ratchet’s hood.  
“YOU are welcome. Now go and get your bot”, she smirked widely. Ratchet would be smirking slightly as well if he wasn’t a car at the moment.

Back at the base, Ratchet stepped in the dark hangar. He assumed Prime was sleeping, but didn’t expect to find him here. As he opened the doors and stepped in, his optics found Prime soon. The big bot was sitting down, leaning his back on the wall. Ratchet’s mouth opened a few inches as he watched the Prime recharge. After closing the door silently and carefully Ratchet walked by Optimus, looking down at him for a moment. The Prime must’ve got sleepy and turned off to the recharging mode. Was he waiting for Ratchet? Should he wake him up?

The Medic took a seat from some crate opposite Optimus, looking at him for a good moment. Thoughts ran around his mind as he watched him, memories and feelings. He could still see the small Orion Pax in this bot. A small smile appeared on the Medic’s face, he would always remember what kind of a bot Orion was. Then he was a Prime. Oh those times, in those days Cybertron was still full of life… Now, every bot who had survived is scattered to the winds. Things have got complicated when they arrived to Earth... Then, it was almost lost to the Decepticons. Optimus- was almost lost.

As Ratchet watched his Leader recharge, he couldn’t prevent himself from thinking one thing: what if the Prime wasn’t there now? What if he was dead? The Medic realized he hadn’t had time to think about this option; _What if Optimus wasn’t alive?_ How could they manage? How could Ratchet manage? The thought about losing Optimus made the Medic sad and desperate. He couldn’t lose Optimus, he needed him. He could give away all his supplies and other things, he _needed just Optimus_. His mind getting clearer memory by memory, moment by moment, Ratchet realized how much he missed Optimus when they were scattered around, when the bot was back to his state as Orion Pax. Being held away from his Leader, even if it was just for a few days, made the Medic sad. 

Ratchet lifted his hand on his face his optics closing. The same moment Optimus mumbled softly turning online.   
“Ratchet?” he asked silently, the Medic’s optics meeting the Prime’s. He lowered his hand down.  
“I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to wake you up- or interrupt you“, Ratchet spoke stammering slightly. A smile widened on the Leader’s face.  
“You are never interrupting, old friend”, he spoke softly. Ratchet looked at him silently. Maybe he should do as Miko had told him, _get his bot_. _His_ , Optimus wasn’t his! Well… not yet, at least… He would do it now, now or never. The Medic cleared his throat and sat straight.   
“Optimus, I-“ Ratchet started again, his words stuck in his throat. He hated this feeling, why couldn’t he just speak his mind?! Optimus leaned a bit closer tilting his head on right, a questioning small smile on his face.   
“I think- I am- a-attracted to- you, sir”, Ratchet was able to mumble, barely able to keep his optics on Prime’s.


	4. Revealed Feelings

Optimus turned his head straight, his optics on Ratchet’s. Ratchet couldn’t turn his optics off of the Leader’s. He was used to be face to face with him when discussing serious things and this conversation no different. He just felt like he wanted to hide, he was embarrassed.   
“Ratchet, I think I... had some kind of an inkling about it”, the Prime answered holding a small smile. Ratchet felt awkward, embarrassed, but still glad and relieved that Optimus somehow already knew. _Thank Primus_ , he thought.  
“You did?” he asked carefully. Optimus gave him a small nod. 

“Yes, Ratchet. If I may ask, what... exactly gave you these feelings?” Optimus asked, he was a bit curious to say the least. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it to have someone care for him that much, he just wanted to know. Ratchet knew Optimus wasn’t displeased about the situation. He knew the Prime better than anyone. Maybe- Optimus too felt something for him? Guess he was going to find out soon enough…  
”I- realized it just a while ago myself”, Ratchet started his optics lowering down to look at his crossed hands on his lap.   
“I felt so- helpless when you lost your memories. I just wanted to help, get you back. It- hurt to know you didn’t remember us, to know you were in Megatron’s ship which we couldn’t trace...” Ratchet continued, Optimus listening to him very carefully. 

“And when our base’s location was revealed to the Decepticons… I- didn’t want to leave without you”, Ratchet continued.  
“I wanted to stay, because I knew I will lose you… I didn’t, because- You told me to go. I didn’t think about these things before you came back, I just didn’t have the time or- maybe… I just refused to believe you were gone”, Ratchet explained, his voice so silent it was almost a whisper. Optimus’ smile faded a bit as he listened; Ratchet was seriously worried and missed him very much. Optimus did what he saw the best; he wanted his family to be safe. A thought of escaping before the base was attacked had been in his mind, and he had hoped he could’ve made it out before it was too late… He was glad Smokescreen was there. Even if Optimus was ready to go with Alpha Trion and the Allspark, he was still happy he was able to stay. His time hadn't yet come.

“It hurt. Hurt so bad to know you were gone”, Ratchet whispered his optics meeting Prime’s. Optimus frowned sadly a bit as he watched Ratchet.  
“I- felt like nothing without you.”  
“What gave you a reason to continue without me?” asked Optimus then. Ratchet looked at him for a moment before he said: “You gave us a reason to. To fight for Earth, a planet you wanted to protect. It was all I could have done for you. And … to protect _the family_ we have grown to be.” Optimus smiled for the Medic.  
“Ratchet.”

“I don’t admit it, at least to others”, Ratchet started as he turned his optics towards the door.  
“But… I’ve learned to- like these humans. I want to protect them. They are part of the family as well.” Optimus’ smile only softened and his eyes lidded. He reached closer to Ratchet to land his hand on his shoulder. The Medic turned his head a few inches, his optics turning enough to look into Optimus’ beautiful ones.   
“Ratchet, let me think things through. I promise I will spare time to think about us”, Optimus started. _Us_. Ratchet couldn’t help a small smile. Optimus moved his hand from Ratchet’s shoulder to his cheek. 

Ratchet felt fuzzy inside of him. Optimus’ hand felt nice on his cheek, even if it was cold and hard. Cybertronians didn’t have blood to warm then like humans did; they had energon which didn't work the same way. Also their husks are metal, they can’t feel body warmth like humans. Ratchet knew that whatever Optimus decided about _them_ , they wouldn’t stop being good friends, comrades, _family_. Nothing could come between them. If Optimus decided he had no feelings for the Medic, it would be okay. Nothing would change. 

“Thank you, Optimus. I feel very, very good for being able to let that all out”, Ratchet spoke turning his face towards Optimus’. He gave a soft little chuckle, he felt very relieved. A big boulder had dropped from his shoulders. Optimus smiled for him silently for a moment.   
“You are welcome, old friend”, Optimus answered, a soft shivering tone in his words. His thumb stroked the Medic’s cheek softly, the Medic’s smile softening and widening. His eyes closed a little, he felt funny yet nice to be this close to the Prime. 

“But now”, the Prime started taking his hand away.   
“We should recharge before morning comes. We have a lot to do tomorrow”, he said with a slight tone of laughter in his words. Ratchet chuckled to this. Optimus signed him to come by his side and so the Medic did. Ratchet took a place next to the Prime; he sat down next to him and leaned on the wall. He rested his hands on his lap, crossing his fingers.   
“I’ll see you in the morning then”, Ratchet said as he was about to turn off his optics. He felt a hand land on his for a moment. It gave a soft, friendly shake before getting removed.  
“Good night, Ratchet”, the Leader spoke before turning himself off to recharging mode. Ratchet smiled widely before turning his recharging mode on.

_Good night, Optimus._


	5. Secret

Ratchet typed text in the computers while silently humming something. He also had a small smile on his face, he felt relieved after the conversation he had with Optimus last night. The Prime was out at the moment and Ratchet was alone in the hangar. For now, at least. He was deep in his thoughts, and he didn’t notice when the human kids arrived outside the hangar. The bots stayed out for some time as the humans were going towards the hangar. Miko turned towards the boys then.

“Hey, did you know Ratchet is in love?” she asked eagerly, to which the boys gave a questioning 'what'.   
“Ratchet is in love?” asked Rafael, not sure if he heard right. 

“What are you saying, Miko?” chuckled Jack as he walked past the girl and Miko frowned slightly.  
“Hey, he has the rights to love as much as we do! He told me yesterday”, she explained folding her arms before her chest and rising her jaw up with a proud smile.  
“What did he say?” the youngest human asked titling his head to right. Miko pointed up her finger and opened her mouth to speak, but stopped then.  
“I- am not sure if he wants me to tell…” she realized then, scratching her cheek with her finger softly. Awkwardness and small regret reflected from her voice tone. Jack gave a small ‘tch’ and folded his arms on his chest.  
“Are you sure he isn’t pissed off about you telling already that much?” he asked giving a small smirk.   
“Well, we could always ask him... right?” Raf spoke giving a small smile. 

The kids opened the door and stepped inside, the hangar doors still remained closed. They stopped further away from Ratchet. The kids got confused by Ratchet who hummed softly and smiled. _Ratchet,_ of all the Cybertronians. The Medic didn't seem to notice the humans. Miko turned to smirk for the boys.  
“See that? What did I say?” she whispered. The kids walked closer, Miko calling: “Morning, Ratchet!” Ratchet didn’t answer; he must've been deep in his thoughts. The Medic just leaned closer to the screen to see did he write correctly and continued his work then. The kids stood there quietly. Soon Ratchet turned around and startled when he saw the kids. He almost jumped in the air and gave a small yelp. The Autobot leaned slightly against the platform the humans used to stand on.

Miko smirked softly, Jack and Raf stood back a bit awkwardly.  
“Hey, Ratch”, she said grinning, Ratchet still a bit jumpy. Raf and Jack waved their hands smiling a bit.  
“W-Well, good morning to you too”, the Medic started turning away from the kids and huffed lightly.   
“Don’t you knock?” he continued and Jack replied: “We did say ‘morning’ a moment ago.”  
“You did? Sorry, I- was in my thoughts”, the Autobot answered turning to face the kids.   
“Soooo, Ratchet”, Miko started taking steps closer. She took her hands on her hips, which she tilted to the right a bit. Ratchet elevated an eyebrow in hesitation, most likely.   
“Did you kiss last night?” she continued smirking, knowing the bots can’t kiss, but she liked to tease a bit. Ratchet was taken by surprise, his optics widening.

“I- I don’t know what you are talking about”, the Medic stammered turning his view away. Jack could feel the uneasiness in the big bot. He was even more awkward right now.   
“Aw, come on! You know what I mean!” Miko said as she came right next to Ratchet. Ratchet looked down at her before turning to look at Jack and Rafael, some kind of demanding expression on his face. Rafael cleared his throat and poked Jack with his elbow, the older boy giving a small yelp. Jack bit his teeth together as he took a step closer. He cleared his throat.   
“Well, Miko kinda… told us, that- you are in, love?” Jack explained hesitatingly, not really sure how to tell. He gave a shrug with his shoulders when he said ‘love’. Ratchet turned a strict look at Miko, whose shoulders rose next to her head. She gave an uneasy chuckle with a small embarrassed smile. 

“Well, this is embarrassing”, mumbled Ratchet turning his optics away from the kids. He folded his arms on his chest, he didn't want to comment or add anything to the topic.  
“We won’t tell anyone, Ratchet”, Rafael added giving a soft smile. Ratchet turned his optics to look at Raf, Jack continuing: ”Yeah, we promise. No one else will know.”  
“ _No one_?” asked Ratchet turning to look at Miko. He gave pressure on his words, Miko easily slipped things to Bulkhead. Who slipped things to Bee and Smokescreen. And they would slip to someone else until everyone in this base knew. Miko stood straight her heels knocked together and she gave a salute.  
“I promise!” she announced. 

Ratchet felt a bit better now, but just a bit. The kids climbed on the platform and Rafael placed his laptop bag on the small table. He sat down around the table and turned to look at Ratchet.   
“Who is it, Ratchet?” he asked an innocent smile on his face, Ratchet turning to look at him. Jack walked behind Raf’s seat taking his hands on the backlean. Miko was leaning on the handrail behind the two other kids. They were all looking up at the old bot. Ratchet was hesitating, he had a frown on his face and wasn't very cooperative. He opened his lips to speak, but he didn’t reach to say a word when Optimus spoke to the communicator: _“Ratchet, I’ve discovered a new energon trail.”_ The kids turned their eyes at the screen, which had Optimus’ picture on it. Ratchet was quiet for a couple of seconds. He took a hold of himself and answered: “Yes, sir, I’ll send in a few bots.” 

The kids were quiet, just watched Ratchet work. The Medic went for the hangar’s doors, opened them and called in Bee, Arcee and Bulk, who were the only ones there at the moment.   
“Optimus has found an energon trail and needs backup. You three go aid him”, Ratchet explained as he numbered the coordinates Optimus gave him. Arcee shrugged a bit.  
“Okay, we are put to work straight away”, she said holding a small smirk as she went for the Bridge. Bulkhead felt like something was amiss, and turned to look at Miko.  
“Miko, is something wrong? Usually you are demanding to come with”, he asked and walked to the platform. Miko gave a small shrug.  
“Nah, not this time. Have fun out there! Bring some souvenirs!” Miko told him a wide smile on her face and a wave with her hand. 

Ratchet turned on the Ground Bridge, the three Autobots leaving straight away. The same moment Smokescreen arrived.  
“Oh, we are going on field! Awesome!” he cheered and was about to enter the Bridge, but Ratchet stopped him. He placed a hand on his chest.  
“Na-ah, you have to help Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack at the weaponry hall, remember?” he stated, Smokescreen giving a smallish scoff.   
“Yeah, but we are almost finished…” he tried, but Ratchet stayed strict.  
“Then go help them finish”, he demanded. Finally Smokescreen gave up and left the hangar. As things got calm, Rafael asked carefully then: “Ratchet... Is- is it Optimus?” He didn't want to pressure Ratchet.

Ratchet looked at him with slightly shocked, or maybe embarrassed expression, words stuck in his throat. He stammered a few 'I's and 'he's.   
“Wait- you are gay?” Jack asked then, every living thing in the hangar turning to look at him. Ratchet closed his mouth as he watched the boy with confused expression. Rafael turned around on his chair.  
“Jack!” Miko plunked and gave a good punch on Jack's shoulder.  
“H-hey, I didn’t mean to sound rude! It’s okay if Ratchet likes him, I just- it came by surprise, I guess”, Jack spoke quickly trying to fix his sentence.   
“It is really okay, I don’t have anything against gay people…” 

Ratchet was still confused. Rafael saw this and decided to clear things to him: “He just means that he didn’t expect you to like- male, bots.”   
“Is it something odd within humans? A, male to like another? Fem like another fem?” Ratchet questioned. Rafael scratched the back of his neck.   
“It- depends…” he answered.  
“But enough of that”, Miko stated as she stepped next to Jack and Rafael.  
“You did tell him last night, didn’t you?” she asked as she faced Ratchet. The Medic mumbled silently turning to look away. If a Cybertronian could blush, he would be as red as a rose by now. 

“Y... Yes, I told him”, Ratchet answered silently.  
“YES! What did he say?!” Miko rejoiced and asked leaning slightly above the railing, her other leg rising up. Jack was about to grab her, it looked like if she was about to fall.  
“He… couldn’t say anything certain… He promised to think about us”, Ratchet answered turning to face the kids, who now had confused, surprised, or maybe glad or congratulating expressions. At least they all had some kind of a smile, or a smirk on their faces. Ratchet spoke before thinking, and a bit alarmed he stammered: “I-I mean- he promised to think… about what I told him…”   
“Aaw, they are already _us_!” Miko cheered as she pulled away from the railing and took her crossed hands on her cheek, snuggling them softly. Ratchet turned to look away biting his teeth together. Now if ever he wanted to go hide somewhere where no one could find him.


	6. Walk with me

It took its time, but the Autobots were able to collect the energon cubes from the mines. There were a lot of them, which was good of course. Ratchet had told Smokescreen to help to collect them, since the youngster was so eager to help. Smokescreen was a bit down about not being able to join the fight over the energon, but being a soldier wasn’t just about fighting. Even if Ratchet tried to explain it the young bot seemed not to listen. 

Finally all the energon was in the base. Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Bee and Smokescreen were carrying the cubes to the weaponry hall, leaving the kids, Ratchet and Optimus in the main hangar. Arcee and Ultra Magnus were just outside the hall, Magnus asking the fembot things about Earth and humans. He tried to understand and learn new things everyday. Ratchet was writing notes about the energon cubes, their quality and the number of them et cetera. Optimus was standing next to him, checking his notes. 

The kids felt somehow... awkward? All the kids knew about Ratchet's crush and his confession to Prime, and just seeing them standing there made them want to say something. But what, exactly? Miko had folded her arms on her chest and pouted slightly. Why they didn’t talk!? 

“SO!” Miko started loudly to get the bots’ attention. Optimus turned to look at her as Ratchet looked at her from the corner of his optic sockets.  
“What are you writing, Ratchet?” she continued coming to lean against the railing. Ratchet was a bit nervous, what if she announced that they knew about him and Optimus? That wouldn't be a surprise, coming to think of it.   
“I am filing the energon we received”, the Medic answered simply turning his optics from the humans.

“Which reminds me of something”, Optimus said then, Ratchet turning to look at him. Miko had a smirk on her face, finally something happens! The boys just stayed back and followed the situation.  
“Ratchet, walk with me?” Prime asked looking into Ratchet’s optics. Ratchet was in the middle of filing the energon, yet he would’ve wanted to yell out a happy ‘yes’. Fortunately he was able to keep himself calm, even if he wasn’t so calm inside.

“Y-yeah, there’s- nothing keeping me really”, the Medic answered, even though there was. But he couldn't refuse now, not when they're in the middle of solving their relationship. He could file rest of the energon later... With this Optimus started walking towards the hangar’s doors. Ratchet followed soon after. He did give a quick look at the kids, Miko giving him thumbs up. Optimus led the Medic further from the base, out of the area of hearing. Arcee and Ultra Magnus looked after them for a moment before going back to their own business. They moved inside to help with the energon.

The sun was already setting down for today. The two bots stood proudly, side by side, their shadows elegant and soft. 

There was no way Miko would let the opportunity slip. She sneaked out, Jack and Rafael following close by. Jack went along to make sure Miko doesn't do anything stupid or unthinkable... They peeked out from the opened hangar door.  
“Miko, this is a bad idea!” Jack told her with a strict tone.  
“What if they see us? I am sure Ratchet is not pleased about us eavesdropping”, Rafael continued with uneasy words, Miko answering with a wave of her hand and a ‘tch’.   
“What they don't know doesn't hurt them. They won’t even know we were there! Come on!” she answered and ran to the nearest car –which happened to be Fowler’s. The boys followed her, from the hide they were able to see the bots, mainly just their silhouettes. 

Moving closer they could hear them talk. They were behind a big rock, few meters away from the two Autobots.   
“I promised I would think about us”, Prime started taking his hands behind his back. Ratchet looked at him for a moment before he turned to look at the setting sun.   
“Aw, this is gonna be neat!” Miko whispered to the boys as she peeked from above the rock. Rafael was so small he had to peek from around the rock. 

Optimus looked at the distance. He turned his head a few inches, looking at Ratchet from the corner of his optic sockets.  
“And… I have come to the conclusion”, the Prime continued, Ratchet being unable to face him. He feared that Optimus didn’t have feelings for him, even if it wouldn’t be the end of the world. The thought about it hurt a bit, had he hoped too much about Optimus to like him back?   
“-that my feelings answer yours.”

Ratchet felt his mind get empty. His expression was surprised with maybe a flush of startle. Miko lifted her hands on her mouth, a wide smile under them. Rafael smiled widely, Jack's smile quite wide as well.  
“Optimus”, Ratchet replied with a soft whisper and turned to look at the Prime. Optimus turned towards the Medic a smile on his face. Ratchet turned towards him as well, Optimus raising his hand on his shoulder.  
“I didn’t realized it before you told me about your feelings. Now it feels like... I have something new in my spark, something dear and important”, Optimus explained bringing his hand on his chest above the spark chamber. 

Ratchet gave a smile with a small happy laughter. He had never shown his soft side for anyone else than Prime. Okay, once he did, for Rafael. Okay, maybe twice. … Couple of times, but not as deeply as he has shown Optimus.  
“I- I feel exactly the same way!” Ratchet cheered softly his optics squinting. The Prime squinted his optics a bit as well. He found the Medic gorgeous with the smile on his face. The Prime knelt down on one knee; he was on the Medic’s level now. Looking into Ratchet’s optics the Prime said: “Old friend… I am glad you told me about how you feel.” Ratchet smiled for him. He chuckled, his optics turning away for a couple of seconds.

“Actually, I... wouldn’t have had the courage to do so, if not with a little help”, he said, actually admitting a human had helped him. Miko smiled even wider, Jack confused about how a human could smile that widely.   
“You heard that!? He admits I helped him!” she rejoiced silently for the boys. 

Optimus chuckled. He slid his hand from Ratchet’s shoulder to his back, the other arm wrapping around the Medic as he pulled him into a hug. The Medic was taken by surprise, but he gladly answered it. Everything went well, no, better than Ratchet had hoped. Right now there were only him and Optimus, no one else or anything else around them. No war, no decepticons, no worries… Of course he had to face the reality soon enough, but now he wanted to enjoy the moment.   
“Okay, that is kind of cute”, Jack admitted and shrugged lightly.  
“Cute? That’s _adorable_!” Miko corrected, Raf chuckling softly.   
“I agree with her”, he said. He had never thought he would see something so beautiful between two Cybertronians.


End file.
